Paranoia
by Fyrechild17
Summary: New-First story-don't be too harsh. Mainly Kane and Taker. In the Lord of Darkness era. Angel is part goth, but a complete innocent. CFaqn she keep Kane and Taker from corrupting her soul?
1. Default Chapter

As Angel Sat crossed-legged in her locker room saying a prayerwith the red, blue, purple, and white star candles on the points of thepentagon...  
  
          "As I lay me down to sleep, I pray mysoul is thine to keep…"  
  
The man whom had herterrified all the time stepped quietly inside her room and  listened…  
  
          "…Never step outside this bed, neverlook into all of the evil now back from the dead…"  
  
She opened her eyesand breathed deeply. The man who was watching quickly snuck out of the room.She blew out her candles and began to clean up, when an unexpected knock on herdoor made her jump.  
  
          "Hey sis!" Shane said brightly  
          "Shane Don't Do THAT! You know howparanoid I am right now" She said irritated with his brother's forgetfulness.  
          "Angel, nothing will happen…I'm yourbig brother" He said pointing to himself.  
          "Oh Shane…"  
  
Angel laughed and followed her brother. From the shadows, her enemy waswatching her every move.  


	2. Message to Readers

I don't Own The Undertaker or Kane! They are property of the WWE! Angel, however, is mine. Do not take unless you ask. Many of the quotes were taken from both of taker's videos This Is My Yard and the phenom. Both copyrighted by the WWE i give full credit to them. Please don't take my story with out asking.  
Thank you!  
Fyrechild  
  



	3. Introductions

Chapter 2:  
  
Angel was at home and had taken her shower. She was tired. She quickly said her prayer and went to bed. As her mind was plagued with the rising of flames and the shadow of a man...  
  
"Within these fires, my dear Angel, there are souls, each one swathed in that which scorches me. You will join me soon. Don't be so surprised when you become one of mine..." the unknown man said to her.  
  
As he disappeared, she jolted up from her sleep. Why? Why was he haunting her dreams? He would be the end of her. He walks with blood red fury something Angel knew she would be able to avoid.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
On raw that monday night a video started playing...  
  
"with death comes rebirth and a new purpose. The spirit of the Undertaker, the phenom has a woken with great vengence and furious anger." the voice from the video echoed through out the arena.  
  
The light went out and standing on the stage was a tall man cloaked in deep purple and black.  
  
"You will know my name as the lord of darkness..." He said using his deep frightning voice.  
  
Vince was in the back smiling. The crowd was totally buying it. The Undertaker was a hit. That was about the time when the music he knew so will...Kane's theme came on...  
  
"Hello...Brother..."   
  
At that one senetnce the brother were together. The bond of blood could not be broken. The brothers were united. As Angel sat in her locker room, her face drained from all its color. Not only would she have to hide hereself from Kane, She had to hide from the Undertaker. 


	4. It Begins

Chapter 3:  
  
"Brother, We must get this one. She musn't ger away." Kane said   
"Why?" Taker asked him  
"Even though she may believe in our evil ways, she is a innocent. She is pure. They are the best." Kane explained to him brother  
"Yes...They are brother." Taker said with a deep laugh  
"She'll be ours...then..we will begin our ways of taking her away piece by piece"  
  
The two looked at each other and laughed menancingly.  
  
As Angel sat in her room, she grabbed her head trying to free herself of the laughing . Shane came in and held her. Sometimes it helped...  
  
"Shane please make it stop" she asked softly  
"I've tried everything. Just try to ignore it."He said feeling bad.  
"I'll try"   
  
He said that all the time. Angel was getting tired and wanted to sleep, but the laughter kept echoing in her mind....  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A couple of nights later as she was in her room writing by candle light she stopped briefly. She felt abother presence in the room. She turned sharply, but saw nothing. She shrugged the feeling off. A couple minutes later she felt it again. She went to turn her head, but was stopped when a large gloved hand covered her mouth. She picked up a candle and the mirror, She was the masked devil himself...KANE.... 


	5. Bad News

Laughing, he left the room the same way he came in...the attic. They got to the small black eclipse and Kane pushed her in. She was held while he stepped. She repeated her prayer over and over hoping this was a dream...but it wasn't...She heard the laughing that plagued her mind every night.  
  
"Now you will know why you are afraid of the dark and you will learn why i have haunted your dreams at night..." Kane said evilly  
  
Angel just closed her eyes shut and ignored the sounds from the car. She was lifted from the her spit and was forced to walk to the large house.  
  
"You're my little project. I will take over your soul no matter what little spell you conjourn up" Kane said to her. "Think whatever you want little girl. You have little experience...i have been doing this my whole life."  
"I'm not an innocent!!! My soul is gone!" she screamed at him.  
"Little girl....I can feel you innocence. You can't get it past me" He said smirking.  
  
Angel pulled her feet close and ignored the evil cries around her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"WHERE IS MY SISTER!!!!" Shane yelled to his companions.  
"Shane we don't know.The lights cut out and she was gone." Rodney answered him.  
"Kane probably kidnapped her."Shane said while putting his head in his hands.  
"Shane...That's not possible..."Pete was saying when Shane cut him off  
""YES! Yes it is!!! Kane has been waiting to get her. He wants her soul!" Shane said getting even more paranoid.  
"He can't take..."  
"YES HE CAN!!!!" Shane said interupting Rodney.  
  
~*~*~  
  



	6. The First Transition

"As I lay me down to sleep I pray my soul is thine to keep..."  
  
She kept repeating that one line over and over. She was frightened of what Kane had told her. She was watching Smackdown and had glanced away when she heard the familar eerie music...  
  
"I, The Lord Of Darkness, shall speak for thy brother and thyself. We have the daughter of the owner Vince McMahon. The more we watch over her the more our minds creep in to enter her soul. Once we are fully there both her mind and soul will be ours."   
  
He laughed menacingly while rolling his eyes in the back of his head. Angel was sitting and watching with horror. She was getting even more paranoid than she already was.  
  
"I will haunt her when she is awake, I will haunt her in her dreams. She will be ours..."   
  
Everything faded to black and when the light came back up Taker was gone.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"FIND HER!!! Find Angel Now! Go! Everyone GO!" Shane yelled to his friends.  
  
Everyone in the locker room scattered. They had to find her..for her sake. Its not that they believed Taker, its that Shane didn't wnat to believe he could do that to her...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Angel was cowarding in the corner. She didn't want them to come near her.  
  
"Hello child..."Taker found his way to her.  
"Little girl...speak to me." Kane said  
  
She stayed curled up in the corner and didne't move. She did make a brief mistake...She looked in Taker's eyes. She was slowly taken in. She was in a dream-like trance. Kane put his hand to her head. Slowly, memories of Kanes tortured life entered her mind. Angel started to cry and grabbed his hand trying to pull it away.  
  
"Shhhh little one..." Kane said trying to calm her  
"Please! Stop!"  
  
She started whimpering. She then started trying to force him out. Kane could feel it. He started to oncrease the force of momories.  
"KANE!!! STOP!!!" She yelled  
  
Angel's eyes flashed silver quickly and Kane was flying to the opposite wall. She fell over and cried. The pain inside was unbearable...He was breaking her apart. Slowly, He would have her... 


	7. Surrendering to the Devil

"Any luck?" Shane asked  
"No Shane. Nothing..." Rodney said feeling bad for his friend  
"We have to find her..."  
  
Shane was pulling his hair out of his head. He needed to find his sister.  
  
~*~*~  
  
As Angel sat in her 'room' she tried planning on something to do if Kane or Taker came back.  
  
"Hello"  
  
Her head flew up and she saw him. She jumped away quickly.  
  
"It's time..." He said coming towards her.  
"Go away." She said coldly  
  
She dodged him until he did corner her.  
  
"Please stop!" she said almost in a begging tone.  
"Not until your mine!" Kane said with determination  
"I'll surrender! Just please no more!" Angel said surrendering to him.  
  
She fell to her knees at his feet. He had her. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her up. He held her tightly against the wall and put his hand to her heart. She felt his memories invading her and hers slowly disappearing. He had completed it. She was his. He took his hand away and she collapsed.  
  
"You are mine child. You will now feel the fires of hell. You will be judged." Kane said standing and looking down at her from his full height.  
  
He laid her down and left. She couldn't feel anything. She felt numb. He returned to see her with a blank stare.  
  
"Now you are no longer an innocent" Taker said coming to stand next to his brother  
"I never was" she said  
"You will make your debut tomorrow as my little angel" Kane said  
"Yes. I'm here to serve you. My soul is yours. I belong to you" Angel said in a monotone.  
"Yes...Yes you do..."  
  
Angel slowly fell asleep him watching her. he gently moved a piece of hair away from her face while she slept. Taker put his hand on Kane's shoulder...  
  
"Well?"  
"The transition was made. You were right when you told her she was no longer an innocent." Kane said to him  
"Very nice..."Taker said with a smirk  
  
The two looked at each other and smiled bfore laughing long and menacingly.  
  
~*~*~ 


	8. Your soul is worth everything

Shane hadn't been able to sleep for 3 days. He was so worried about his sister. No one had found her. He was worried of what they were doing to her. The next night on Smackdown....  
  
*Eerie Music*  
  
'A soul is something you must treasure. Don't let just anyone take it from you. It could cost you everything.'  
  
Kanes music started and he stepped out on to the stage and then he was follwoed by Angel. She was wearing black, hip huggers, bell bottom leather pants and a Black, one shoulder shirt with red flames scattered thoughout the shirt. She had a long black cloak on and she had a very blank stare covering her face. He led her to the ring, where he helped her in and then entered himself.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen....My little Angel. Her soul belolngs to me and nothing from her past remains...."  
  
However, there was on memory that wasn't striped away. It was of her and Shane when they were younger. He was teaching her how to ride a bicycle, it was still there, ingraved in her mind. Kane didn't know of this. That one memory could be the cure to bringing Angel back from the depths of Hell....  
  
"I have striped her of her soul. I have become in some way...her master."  
  
Angel just sat there. She didn't know what to do. Shane was in the back with a fear-striken face. He was so afraid for her at that moment. Vince came in and looked at his son with the same fear-striken face. They didn't know how to save her....  
  
  
~*~Authors Note~*~  
I'm very sorry that I have not been able to update this story. I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short. I have reall bad writers block. So if anyone has ideas for me please send them to me! I will greatly appreciate it. Thanks for all the great reviews!!! 


	9. letter to readers

Hey all!!!  
  
  
Thanks to Madame bloodbathe, the quotes that I had added into the story from the old undertaker video is from dante's inferno. Thanx again Madame!! I give all credit to them! I'll be updating soon!!!  
  
Fyrechild 


	10. Pain

They escorted Angel to the back smirking to everyone they past b/c they knew they had won. She walked past Shane and he ran up to her. Her eyes were empty. There was nothing behind them. Taker moved in front of her so he couldn't get in contact with Angel. She went to move around The undertaker to see who it was, but Kane took hold of her shoulder and wouldn't let her go. She looked down feeling helpless. She wanted to go, but he had hold of her mind. She could not escape his grasp upon her soul. They entered the locker room and Angel sat down. She watched as they moved around the room. She picked up her bag and opened her wallet to get a piece of gum and saw a picture of her and Shane. He looked familiar and she continued to try to figure it out.   
  
"What are you doing little girl?"  
"What would I be doing?" She said innocently  
"Why are you searching your mind. What are you searching for" He said looking at her  
"I'm not doing anything like that"   
"I can feel you doing it. What re you looking at?"  
  
She threw the wallet back in her bag and put it on the ground. He looked at her and she had her head down. He left the room and she picked up her bag. She began searching her mind again when he entered.  
  
"What are you looking for Angel?"  
"Get out of my head!!!!!!!"  
  
She grabbed her head and started crying. He was laughing and she could hear it. He left her mind and she fell sideways on the couch crying. She was doomed for the rest of her life. She didn't know how she was gonna be able to handle this anymore.  
  
  
~*~*~Authors note- sorry its really short!!! I'm stuck and I don't know where to take it. If anyone of you have a idea let me know in email! Kanesfyrechild17@aol.com. Thanks everyone for your reviews!~*~*~ 


End file.
